


The Man From U.N.C.L.E.

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [60]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: Streaming, Bombs, Canon - Movie, Comedy, Cover Art, Drama, Embedded Images, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Music, Romance, Saving the World, Shippy Gen, Spies & Secret Agents, Team, Team as Family, Teamwork, Weapons, classy, sophisticated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A classy, funny and occasionally irreverent soundtrack for an equally classy, funny and irreverent film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man From U.N.C.L.E.

* * *

 

Trust me when I say that you _have_ to listen to the second track. Just. Trust me. If you aren’t rolling on the floor laughing by the time the song is over, then you’re… well, then you’re probably Illya Kuryakin and you’re very, very offended. Er. Sorry? 

01\. **Shirley Bassey** \- History Repeating // 02. **Ноггано & АК-47** \- Russian Paradise // 03. **Tina Turner** \- Goldeneye // 04. **Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars** \- Uptown Funk // 05. **Boney M.** \- Moscow // 06. **Madonna, Justin Timberlake & Timbaland** \- 4 Minutes // 07. **Dionne Warwick** \- Mr. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang // 08. **Black Rebel Motorcycle Club** \- Berlin // 09. **Nina Simone** \- Sinnerman (Remix) // 10. **Pigeon John** \- The Bomb // 11. **Rihanna** \- Russian Roulette // 12. **Александр Маршал & Парк Горького** \- Moscow Calling // 13. **Sade** \- Smooth Operator // 14. **Balue** \- Man In The Sixties // 15. **Sandra** \- Casino Royale // 16. **The Fugs** \- CIA Man // 17. **Handsome Boy Modeling School & Moloko** \- The Truth // 18. **The Hives** \- Tick Tick Boom // 19. **Shirley Bassey** \- Diamonds Are Forever // 20. **Michael Jackson** \- Stranger In Moscow (Fader A Capella Cut) // 21. **Britney Spears** \- Till The World Ends // 22. **Tom Jones** \- Thunderball // 23. **Russian Lady Gaga** \- Poker Face // 24. **The Doors** \- The Spy // 25. **Kylie Minogue** \- Timebomb // 26. **Dramarama** \- I’ve Got Spies // 27. **Nancy Sinatra** \- Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) // 28. **New Politics** \- Nuclear War // 29. **Kosheen** \- Spies // 30. **Bruce Willis** \- Secret Agent Man // 31. **Timbaland, Nelly Furtado & Justin Timberlake** \- Give It To Me // 32. **Girls Aloud** \- Here We Go // 33. **Fred Astaire** \- Putting On The Ritz // 34. **Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj** \- Bang Bang // 35. **Daniel Pemberton** \- Escape From East Berlin (Instrumental) // 36. **Kym Mazelle** \- Young Hearts Run Free // 37. **Mr. Big** \- Green-Tinted Sixties Mind // 38. **Christina Aguilera** \- Candyman // 39. **Green Day** \- Nuclear Family // 40. **Moloko** \- Sing It Back // 41. **Billy Talent** \- Red Flag // 42. **Britney Spears** \- Womanizer // 43. **Alex Swings Oscar Sings!** \- Miss Kiss Kiss Bang // 44. **Paramore** \- Crushcrushcrush // 45. **Camel** \- West Berlin // 46. **Arctic Monkeys** \- Dancing Shoes // 47. **Nelly Furtado** \- Say It Right // 48. **A$AP Rocky** \- Fashion Killa // 49. **ZZ Top** \- Sharp Dressed Man // 50. **Two Door Cinema Club** \- Undercover Martyn // 51. **Nellie McKay** \- Respectable // 52. **Grand Funk Railroad** \- Heartbreaker // 53. **Green Day** \- Espionage (Instrumental) // 54. **Mike Mareen** \- Love Spy // 55. **High Contrast** \- Kiss Kiss Bang Bang // 56. **Agent Provocateur** \- Red Tape // 57. **Jason Mraz** \- A Beautiful Mess // 58. **Mikhael Paskalev** \- I Spy // 59. **N.E.R.D** \- Love Bomb // 60. **Moby** \- Agent 007 (Instrumental)

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/the-man-from-u-n-c-l-e))**

 

* * *


End file.
